Una noche
by ANYMEX1
Summary: reunión de amigos... pero que sucede en la otra habitación? ADVERTENCIA! EXTREMADAMENTE PERVERT :3
1. Chapter 1

(ACTUALIZADO)

ADVERTENCIA!

EXTREMADAMENTE PERVERT  
Jejeje para aclarar malentendidos

Bueno después de un tiempo pues subo esta pequeña historia que cree para un amigo al que quiero mucho (jeje a los dos nos gustaba el pervert) y pues él me animo a subirla así que aquí esta si les gusta pliss un comentario :D se agradecería mucho:)

Bueno disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1  
Deseo

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban la peli azul y el morocho en aquella habitación oscura solos logrando percibir el deseo q ambos sentían el uno por el otro Sasuke se acerco lentamente hacia la chica quien en un momento pensó salir corriendo de la habitación, el moreno la acorralo contra el muro frio del cuarto acercando sus labios contra los de la hyuga quien podía percibir el delicioso aroma del chico

-mójate para mí- susurro Sasuke al oído de la chica quien se estremeció por completo  
-déjame salir- agrego la ojiperla sin mirar al pelinegro, pero este la ignoro por completo  
-dime que te quieres ir después de esto- dijo el morocho antes de darle un apasionado beso, el aliento se agotaba la excitación subía conforme el movimiento de sus lenguas, el pelinegro alejo sus labios lo suficiente para acabar el beso pero quedar muy cerca el uno del otro  
-ahora te quieres ir?- pregunto Sasuke  
la joven no respondió ni realizo movimiento alguno  
-lo tomare como un sí- agrego el morocho quien al terminar sus palabras acerco sus cuerpos aun mas quedando su pierna entre las de la chica logrando qué su excitado miembro tocara la intimidad de la joven  
quien al sentirlo emitió un gemido que fue rápidamente callado por él con otro de sus característicos besos,  
-dime que serás mía esta noche- dijo el pelinegro  
-Yo.. yo... nos descubrirán- dijo la chica,  
-que importa si ellos nos descubren-  
dijo el moreno comenzando a descender con suaves besos por el cuello de la hyuga al mismo tiempo en que movía su cuerpo para que este provocara placer a aquella tímida mujer, el azabache comenzó a quitar la ropa de la chica mientras continuaba con sus desgarradores besos, le despojo de la blusa y la ojiperla comenzó a quitar la camisa de el morocho de un momento a otro se encontraban los dos sin prenda alguna, podía observarse el tono rosado en las mejillas de la chica, en aquella habitación podían escucharse pequeños golpecitos ocasionados por la embestidas que el uchiha le brindaba a la joven, era tanto el deseo y la pasión que habitaba en sus cuerpos que rápidamente se olvidaron de aquellos molestos invitados q se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación.  
Gemido tras caricia, caricias tras besos todo era pasión en aquella habitación, el moreno tomo las piernas de la joven subiéndolas hasta su cintura ofreciéndole una mejor entrada, pronto la chica llego al orgasmo pero el azabache aun no así que pidió a la joven que resistiera un poco más,  
la bajo de su agarre le dio la vuelta y la puso contra la cama quedando arrodillada ante esta  
el moreno tomo la caderas de la chica y se preparo para entrar, en cuanto lo hizo la joven soltó un gran gemido q no pudo callar por más tiempo pero el uchiha tapo la boca de la chica con una de sus manos  
-calla!, no me gustaría q interrumpieran- dijo mientras seguía embistiendo a la hyuga.

Entre gemidos rogo al azabache que se detuviera pero este no la escucho y prosiguió hasta que logro venirse dentro de la chica deteniéndose dio la vuelta a la joven y la puso sobre la cama quedando sobre ella viéndose cara a cara, esta vez ella lo beso y comenzó acariciando el miembro del morocho quien la ayudo con una de sus manos pues la ojiperla era inexperta,  
el azabache introdujo una de sus manos en la intimidad de la mujer mientras que la besaba para callar los gemidos de la chica, pronto encontró el punto exacto y puso más presión logrando que la joven experimentara mas espasmos aun, arqueaba su cuerpo por el placer recibido lo que hacía resaltar mas sus pechos, el pelinegro dejo aquella parte y se dirigió al cuello de la joven, comenzó a besar y descender hasta detenerse en sus pechos, los observo y se dispuso a disfrutarlos, la peli azul solo deseaba sentir mas pero que mas?... si ya no era consciente de sus actos.

*toc toc* tocaron la puerta

El pelinegro se detuvo enfadado por la interrupción y se dirigió a abrir la puerta dejando a la chica completamente fuera de sí, abrió un poco la puerta y noto como su amigo entraba violentamente argumentando a ver oído a su novia en aquella habitación y lo q encontró no era nada agradable.

-¡IDIOTA!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****Bueno lo actualice porque unas personitas me animaron **Kattyto****, ****Cocoloco, ****Rose, ****edgar,**** nn, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes seré mas pervert hahahaha xD  
Mil besos para ustedes :-*  
CONTINUARE CON LA HISTORIA, así que no se preocupen tendremos pervert para rato  
Sin más que decir agradezco el apoyo y las criticas también jeje y sobre todo gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :-* **

espero les haya gustado ;)


	2. Es solo sexo

ADVERTENCIA!

EXTREMADAMENTE PERVERT  
Jejeje para aclarar malentendidos

Disfrutenlo! Y Comenten  
Cuenten su reacción (sorpresa, excitación xD, diversión, etc) jajaja, quizás suba otros pervert que tengo guardados :-*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2  
Es solo sexo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡IDIOTA!- Grito el rubio

El Uzumaki se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos –ponte algo theme!, ¿te gusta que te vea desnudo?... imagínate que hubiera entrado sakura-chan… bueno quizás ella ya te ha visto así…-

-CALLATE NARUTO!- interrumpió el morocho que observaba enfadado al Uzumaki y caminaba a ponerse unos bóxers, analizo la habitación y se dio cuenta que la hyuga no se encontraba en la cama donde la había dejado

-ya puedes mirar- añadió el azabache

-uff casi se queman mis ojos- dijo burlón el ojiazul, observo la habitación la cama estaba totalmente desarreglada, y observo la ropa del morocho en el suelo

-theme… ¿que estabas haciendo?... hay un desorden horrible, creí que eras más limpio- se adentro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama del azabache, suspiro….

- nada que te importe Naruto- dijo el azabache en su habitual tono frio y camino al baño que se encontraba en su habitación, entro en él y se dispuso a ponerse ropa…

-theme, ¿has visto a hinata?... no la encuentro desde que desperté-

Dijo el Uzumaki mientras observaba la habitación del morocho, su amigo Sasuke era muy especial para la limpieza, en aquella habitación tenía todo organizado, esta pieza era todo lo contrario a la suya

-No Naruto, nisiquiera la he visto quizás se fue desde temprano-

Dijo el morocho que se encontraba en el baño… rio de medio lado pues sabía perfectamente que la hyuga se encontraba escondida en algún lado la habitación

-¿Crees que se haya enfadado por lo de ayer?-

Pregunto el rubio, mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca y se recostaba en la cama del morocho

-¿por qué?... ¿por qué besaste a sakura?... en ese caso debería ser yo quien se enfade-

Dijo el morocho que salía del baño con unos jeans y una camisa puesta

-Vamos theme… fue un accidente… ya te lo explique ayer-

El Uzumaki se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama, bajo la vista y observo una pequeña mancha en las sabanas, ¿acaso eso era?

-Waa que asco theme!- dijo el Uzumaki levantándose rápidamente de la cama –¡que cojones estabas haciendo!-

El azabache volteo y lo observo, como demonios había llegado eso ahí

-acaso te estabas… ¿Sakura no te complace?-

-¡CALLATE DOBE!- grito el uchiha y le lanzo un golpe a la cabeza al Uzumaki-

-eres un pervertido!… ya decía yo que esos ruidos venían de aquí- dijo burlón el rubio –¿veías porno?... si te gusta puedes ir a mi casa el viejo ero me dio muchas películas de eso, pero hina me prohíbe verlas.. así que si quieres te las puedo regalar-

-NARUTO!... *si supieras que era hinata la que hacia esos ruidos*-

-jajajaja vamos theme es una broma, pero mejor cambia las sabanas, quizás sakura se enfade si se da cuenta que no la necesitas para esto- dijo burlón el Uzumaki mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sasuke

-buscare a hinata y después vendremos por ustedes para ir al centro comercial- Dicho esto el Uzumaki cerró la puerta

El azabache camino hacia la cama, se arrodillo y se recostó en el suelo

-¿no se te ocurrió otro lugar?… el dobe te aplasto por completo ¿no?- dijo burlón el azabache que yacía recostado en el suelo observando a aquella peli azul sonrojada, que se escondía debajo de la cama

-no tenía otra alternativa- respondió la peli azul que sonreía divertida ante el uchiha… el azabache se acomodo de lado, logrando observar a la morocha que se encontraba bajo la cama, viendo a los ojos a aquella mujer que se mantenía ruborizada y completamente desnuda.  
La peli azul también observaba a los ojos al morocho… pareciera que no necesitaban decir nada para entenderse… ambos eran de pocas palabras y disfrutaban el silencio… entre ellos había algo más que solo sexo… pero ninguno se atrevía a pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad

-creo que me tengo que ir-

-así es- dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba del suelo y la hyuga comenzaba a salir de su escondite

-¿donde ha quedado tu ropa?- pregunto el morocho mientras la ayudaba a ponerse pie… ante la interrogante del uchiha se dio cuenta que no traía nada de ropa encima, se ruborizo a un mas y cubrió su desnudes con la pequeña manta que traía en sus manos

-como si no lo hubiera visto todo ya- dijo divertido el morocho sonriendo de medio lado

-iré a despertar a sakura, mas tarde nos vemos en el centro, asegúrate de que no te vean al salir- dijo el morocho mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Hai- respondió la hyuga dándole la espalda y agachándose para recoger su pantalón… cuando sintió como los brazos del moreno rodearon su cintura y la apretó trayéndola más hacia sí, lo que ocasiono que el trasero de la hyuga sintiera el roce del miembro de Sasuke, que a pesar de tener unos jeans puestos, se sentía a la perfección… la morocha soltó un leve gemido, Sasuke la volteo y la chica lo observo a la cara, ambos se besaron, tan deseosos como la noche anterior, ambos concordaban en que este juego estaba mal… pero ninguno podía sentir lo que el otro le provocaba. Era deseo después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

La hyuga estaba en su habitación, hacia una hora que había llegado a casa, se quito la ropa, que hace no mucho llevaba puesta, y entro en la bañera, el agua le llegaba un poco arriba de sus enormes pechos… cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar la calma de aquel baño.

*como es que he llegado a esto*

Sasuke Uchiha era el novio de su gran amiga sakura, y al mismo tiempo su acompañante de noches… estaba mal desde el lado en que lo viera, porque uchiha no era su amante… los amantes se aman y entre ellos solo existía el deseo del uno por el otro...  
Pero no todo el tiempo había sido de esta manera, anteriormente, hinata hyuga y Sasuke uchiha jamás habían hablado, nisiquiera eran amigos, pro ¿Qué paso entonces? Como fue que terminaron en esto…

Después de que la ojiperla iniciara su relación con Naruto, conoció a sakura Haruno y al novio de dicha mujer, Sasuke uchiha, jamás le dio importancia alguna a ese engreído morocho que al parecer odiaba todo lo que no tuviera que ver con él.

Una noche de esas en que después de la universidad, las dos parejas se reúnen en el departamento de los chicos, es donde todo inicio.

_Habían concluido los exámenes, el rubio y el azabache siempre se reunían con sus respectivas novias, en el departamento que ambos rentaban, después de tanto estudiar los cuatro jóvenes bebían y se divertían en aquel lugar_

_-Naruto dobe! Deja ya de beber, sakura tu también-_

_-cálmate theme, solo un poco más, no tienes idea de cómo me esforcé para pasar con kakashi-sensei-_

_-tranquilo Sasuke, nisiquiera estamos tan mal- decía con dificultad la pelirosa que ya se encontraba muy ebria_

_tocaron la puerta y era la hyuga que llegaba tarde a la reunión_

_-uchiha-san, ¿Naruto está aquí?- _

_-así es, está muy ebrio al igual que sakura- dijo molesto el uchiha, el también estaba ebrio, pero mucho menos que su amigo y su novia, la hyuga entro al departamento se sentó en la sala de aquella habitación y comenzó a beber después de todo siempre bebía solo un poco, y mañana no habría clases_

_Pasaron las horas, la Haruno estaba dormida sobre el sofá más grande, el Uzumaki estaba en el suelo dormido por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, la igual que la hyuga… al parecer no había cuidado cuanto alcohol ingirió, el azabache estaba ebrio pero tenía sueño, camino hacia su habitación, el no dormiría en el sofá o en el suelo como sus amigos._

_Después de un par de horas escucho unos ruidos fuera de su puerta, abrió y ahí estaba la hyuga sobre el piso_

_-Sa-Sasuke-san- dijo la peli azul mientras intentaba levantarse del piso, el azabache la ayudo, y ella se recargo sobre la pared del pasillo_

_-hinata estas muy ebria, regresa a dormir- ordeno el morocho_

_-tranquilo Sasuke- dijo la morena –te exaltas por todo- rio burlona_

_-¿te burlas de mi?- pregunto enojado el azabache_

_-sabes… eres un amargado.. no te diviertes con nada- el alcohol no volvía una mejor persona a la peli azul_

_-¡¿que soy amargado?!- dijo el morocho enojado, ninguna mujer se atrevía a hablarle de esta manera y no lo permitiría_

_-SI!...eres un amargado…- añadió la morocha que se encontraba recargada del muro_

_El azabache frunció el ceño, la observo a los ojos, se acerco peligrosamente a ella, acorralo a la chica en aquella pared, la peli azul abrió enorme los ojos, el azabache la beso… la mujer se resistió al principio pero el morocho se acerco mas a ella, tomo ambas manos de la chica y las puso contra la pared, evitando cualquier movimiento por parte de la peli azul… la hyuga cedió al beso, el azabache realmente era bueno besando, pero era de esperarse, después de todo es Sasuke uchiha  
El azabache aparto sus labios de los de la ojiperla y la chica se quedo deseando mas, no podía evitarlo simplemente le había encantado_

_-ves… esto es lo que a mí me divierte- dijo burlón el azabache_

_La hyuga se ruborizo… se ha quedado sin palabras, como ganarle a aquel "buen" argumento_

_Al morocho también le había gustado el beso de la hyuga, pero era orgulloso para decirlo_

_-Me gusta cómo te diviertes- _

_Dijo la peli azul, sonriendo… el morocho rió de medio lado_

_-eso no es nada- susurro el morocho al oído de la hyuga, la chica estremeció… cayó al suelo y sobre ella el morocho quien comenzó a besarla y a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo._

Fue así como todo inicio, los encuentros casuales, las salidas a escondidas, las visitas nocturnas

La hyuga suspiro, siempre la asaltaba esa pregunta que la hacía sentir culpable …_¿esto está bien?... _ pero siempre terminaba contestándose lo mismo una y otra vez

-No creo que sea malo- se trataba de convencer a sí misma

-después de todo, es solo sexo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado :3 debo decir que me siento inspirada jajaja xD gracias por los ánimos y comenten y hasta el próximo capítulo  
SAYONARA :-* **


	3. Delicias prohibidas

**(ACTUALIZADO)**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**EXTREMADAMENTE PERVERT  
Jejeje para aclarar malentendidos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**°°°° Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran kishimoto °°°°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Delicias prohibidas **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La ojiluna caminaba junto a su imperativo novio, delante de ellos se encontraba el pelinegro y la pelirosa... los cuatro chicos han salido de paseo, después de su "reunión" de la noche anterior...

El azabache observaba de reojo a la ojiluna que reía por las tonterías que su novio le contaba, frunció el ceño al ver a su sumisa con el dobe, eran novios, pero no soportaba la idea de verle tan feliz con alguien más

-Naruto, sakura... vallan al cine y compren las entradas, hinata acompáñame por unas bebidas- ordeno el morocho, eh inmediatamente ambos chicos obedecieron, era su amigo, no habría problema en separarse un poco

-nos vemos dentro hina- dijo el ojiazul mientras caminaba hacia dentro del cine, la Haruno beso al morocho en los labios y siguió el andar del rubio

La hyuga y el uchiha caminaron juntos, siempre a una distancia prudente, como cualquier par de amigos, ninguno decía palabra alguna, sino fuera porque caminaban lado a lado, se podría decir que nisiquiera se conocían.

-El dobe es muy divertido ¿no?- dijo fríamente el morocho, sin voltear a verle, la hyuga lo observo de reojo, comprendió las palabras del uchiha, el muchas veces le había dejado en claro que no le agradaba que ella riera todo el tiempo de lo que Naruto decía, pues según el, ella se veía estúpida riendo de tonterías como las del dobe... la chica no sabía exactamente porque al azabache le molestaba, pero siempre que pasaba lo mismo, el terminaba dándole una palmada fuerte durante el sexo, incluso se tornaba violento...

-Al igual que sakura... es buena besando ¿no?- Escupió la peli azul de mejillas coloradas, quien al igual que el morocho, no volteo a verle, frunció el ceño... ¿a dónde quiere llegar con esto?... se pregunto el azabache

-Quizás... aunque tal vez no tanto como el idiota de Naruto- esto último era un reto, la proposición de guerra entre ambos, el pelinegro la observo enfadado, no sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar con su provocación, ni las consecuencias que atraería dicha lucha de orgullos... pero no se rendiría tan fácil

-uhm, no me quejo- era un sí para continuar la lucha... la ojiluna lo observo a los ojos, desde que se había acercado al azabache, tenía más seguridad en sí misma y en su actuar

-Entonces, me dices que te gusta como lo hace- el azabache lucia enfadado, detuvo su andar y la chica hizo lo mismo, se observaron con cierta rivalidad, quien diría que estos jóvenes noche tras noche comparten cama, besos y deseo...

-porque no habría de gustarme... es mi novio después de todo- la hyuga dijo estas palabras, y siguió su camino

El azabache casi no podía creer las palabras de la hyuga, ¿desde cuando ella podía herirlo así?...

La ojiluna llego a donde vendían las bebidas y golosinas, instantes después el azabache llego junto a ella, ambos ordenaron algunas golosinas y bebidas, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, todo indicaba que la ojiluna había ganado el encuentro

El azabache camino en silencio junto a la peli azul, planeando su actuar ante la derrota... pronto se encontraron con el rubio y la pelirosa quienes los saludaron y entraron a la función...

La ojiperla se sentó junto a su novio, justo al lado de la chica se sentó el azabache con su novia... la peli azul, se sintió incomoda ante el actuar del morocho, ella conocía la actitud perversa del uchiha y sabia que planeaba una venganza o alguna treta para su beneficio o simplemente para perjudicarle

El rubio abrazo a su novia y esta sonrió amable ante la acción, el azabache observo esto y no pudo evitar enfadarse...la oscuridad se apodero de la sala, comenzaban los promocionales de otras películas, era difícil diferenciar los rostros entre la oscuridad pero la hyuga podía sentir el aire de maldad que rodeaba al uchiha...

La ojiluna se limito a observar la pantalla tratando de no prestarle atención al uchiha, dio un leve suspiro y beso la mejilla del ojiazul, esto último fue captado por los ojos ónix del uchiha

-Sakura- susurro el morocho, lo suficiente para que la peli azul y el rubio escucharan sus palabras

-que sucede sasu...- la pelirosa fue callada por los labios de su novio, la ojiluna se percato de esto y fingió no darle importancia alguna, sin embargo, se enfado

La ojiluna quiso continuar la lucha entre ambos, volteo a ver al rubio, el azabache seguía atento a los movimientos de la chica, los cuales veía con dificultad, por la luz casi inexistente en la habitación

-naruto-kun- dijo la ojiluna señalando sus labios, como si pidiera un beso al ojiazul, el azabache no podía creer que la morocha le estuviera ganando... el rubio sonrió y beso a la hyuga en los labios, la chica sonrió victoriosa una vez alejados sus labios de los del Uzumaki

El azabache supo que perdería si no intentaba algo mejor...

Sutilmente dirigió su mano a la pierna de la peli azul, quien al sentir el contacto se tenso de inmediato _-¿Qué piensa hacer?- _se preguntaba la ojiluna

El pelinegro acaricio con destreza la pierna de la joven, la joven se tenso al sentir los dedos del azabache recorrer su pierna y levantar lentamente su falta, lo observo de reojo, el uchiha observaba la pantalla, como si nada sucediera, tenía una sensual sonrisa burlona en sus labios... la ojiluna sintió como el azabache acaricio lentamente su sexo...

La chica de piel blanca observo a su novio, el no prestaba atención alguna a tal suceso entre el morocho y ella, un cubo con palomitas ocultaba la vista hacia las piernas de la ojiperla...

La chica observo el rostro del azabache, parecía divertido ante la incómoda escena, la Haruno tomo la mano libre de el uchiha entre las suyas, recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, al instante el ojinegro se tenso, pues quizás su novia se daría cuenta de donde se encontraba aquella mano traviesa...

Retiro su mano de entre las piernas de la chica, la ojiluna dio un suspiro y lo observo con odio, el rio de medio lado y continúo la función.

.

.

.

.

Terminada la función el rubio y la pelirosa discutían sobre lo divertido de la película, caminaban al restauran de su amigo chouji, comerían ahí para después retirarse a sus casas

La ojiluna y el ojinegro, caminaban en silencio junto a sus parlanchines novios, el azabache de vez en cuando lanzaba una fugaz mirada a la hyuga, quien intentaba ignorarlo

Ya en el restaurante tomaron asiento alrededor de una pequeña mesa para cuatro, el azabache se sentó junto a su novia y frente a ellos el Uzumaki y la hyuga...

-Iré al tocador- anuncio la Haruno quien se levanto y se dirigió hacia dicho lugar

-creo que yo también vuelvo en unos minutos- se levanto el rubio y se dirigió hacia los baños

El uchiha y la hyuga... ambos quedaron sentados en aquella pequeña mesa, uno frente al otro... El ambiente cambio drásticamente, el uchiha poso sus codos sobre la mesa, toco con sus manos su barbilla y recorrió con su dedo la comisura de sus labios, observaba con lujuria a la peli azul, ella solo desviaba la mirada, tratando de que sus blancos ojos no se cruzaran con los negros del morocho

-¿Que es lo que piensas pequeña hinata?- hablo seductoramente el morocho que no apartaba ni un segundo sus ojos de tan sublime mujer... La hyuga observo los ojos del uchiha, le parecían perversos y esa sonrisa de ángel demonio, la sacaba de quicio...

-etto... naruto-kun no debe tardar- añadió la chica tratando de evitar cualquier posible discusión, desvió la vista y se ruborizo

-¿tratas de detenerme?- pregunto el morocho con una ceja levantada y con la mirada de diversión... La hyuga solo tastabillo en su lugar, podría sentir los enigmáticos ojos del uchiha sobre ella...

-que quieres lograr mostrándote tan feliz y divertida con él, frente a mi-

La peli azul lo observo, el se ha dado cuenta que todo el día ella ha estado muy divertida junto al Uzumaki, lo cual debería de ser así, pero que por alguna razón le incomodaba junto al uchiha

-Solo me estas cabreando... y encima me retas- bufo molesto el uchiha, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la hyuga

-yo... yo no lo... lo eh retado sasuke-kun- añadió con dificultad la ojiluna, que sentía como segundo a segundo el oxigeno abandonaba sus pulmones

-sabes de que hablo- miro ferozmente a la hyuga, quien comprendió que el azabache se refería a las palabras que ella le había dicho "_porque no habría de gustarme... es mi novio después de todo" _la ojiluna lo observo nerviosa, el estaba furioso con ella, el no quitaba su oscura mirada del cuerpo de la hyuga, se percato que ella estaba muy nerviosa, se levanto del lugar en donde se encontraba, camino hasta ponerse junto a la ojiluna y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer, con sus dedos recorrió el cabello que ocultaba al blanco cuello de la chica, al contacto de los dedos del moreno con la piel de la chica, su cuerpo se estremeció, sus mejillas se coloraron y su palpitar se acelero

-solo recuerda que yo soy el único que te puede tocar de esta manera- susurro el azabache al oído de la chica, tocando con su mano el seno de la mujer y haciendo que esta diera un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa, el azabache rio de medio lado, la chica volteo sus ojos a los del uchiha y lo observo a la cara, el parecía divertido por la reacción de la chica, beso ligeramente sus labios y volvió a tomar asiento dejando a la mujer completamente fuera de si...

-Sa-sasuke-kun- dijo la ojiluna cabizbaja, el azabache volteo a ver a la peli azul y esta se levanto de su asiento, y camino hasta ponerse junto al azabache, quien la miraba con curiosidad

-¿vendría conmigo?-

El morocho se levanto de su silla y siguió a la hyuga quien comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, le parecía extraño el actuar de la mujer... ¿a donde se dirigían?

Una vez afuera del establecimiento, la hyuga camino entre las personas, y detrás de ella el azabache que solo la seguía sin expresión alguna, llegaron al estacionamiento y se dirigieron a su auto

-¿cuál es tu problema?... sakura y Naruto deben estar enfadados, ¿porque me has traído hasta aquí?- reclamo el morocho a la chica que permanecía frente a él sin decir palabra alguna, en la observo con enfado ¿que es lo que quiere?

-Solo tu sasuke...-

El azabache no comprendía las palabras de la mujer, ¿acaso le reclamaría?

La chica se acerco a él y lo beso, el uchiha se sorprendió al sentir como la hyuga ponía todo su esfuerzo en aquel beso y pronto le respondió con intensidad apoderándose de la situación...

Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, el aire se agotaba entre los dos... el azabache llevo hacia atras a la chica hasta que su trasero golpeara la parte de adelante del nuevo mercedes s-class en tono negro del uchiha

El azabache se posiciono entre las piernas de la peli azul se abalanzo sobre la hyuga que estaba sobre el auto, su mano derecha tocaba el trasero de la chica y con la izquierda en el auto detenía su peso para que no todo recayera sobre ella, ambos seguían besándose con pasión, el aire se termino y el morocho se separo lo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire

-¿solo yo que hyuga?- pregunto agitado el azabache quien aun no comprendía las palabras de la hyuga...

La ojiluna sonrió y beso una de las mejillas del uchiha

-Dijiste que solo tú podías tocarme... y yo quiero que lo cumplas-

El azabache se sorprendió... nunca espero estar esas palabras de la hyuga, ella se había vuelto más atrevida y aunque en ocasiones su timidez e inseguridad volvieran, ella siempre lo sorprendía...

El uchiha rio de medio lado, le encantaba estar con esta chica

-Hinata, dudas de mi palabra?- añadió el moreno continuando el juego, la chica supo de que se trataba y continuo

-solo digo que quizás uchiha-san se arrepienta algún día- añadió provocativamente la peli azul, el azabache sonreía divertido, realmente lo excitaba tanto esta mujer

-¿contigo hyuga? jamás me arrepentiría- dijo con firmeza el azabache, la ojiluna sonrió y el azabache la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacia el... la chica soltó un leve gemido y ambos se besaron con pasión

El moreno la levanto y camino hasta la puerta del auto, desactivo el seguro y entraron en la parte de atras del auto...

Pronto la hyuga saco su ropa, el uchiha su camisa y desabrocho sus pantalones, el chico devoraba a besos los labios de la mujer y ella intentaba responder con la misma intensidad... pero siempre que el la besaba ella perdía el control, eso había pasado en el restauran...

Cuando el morocho toco el blanco cuello de la hyuga el contacto la estremeció se imagino esos expertos dedos tocando todo su cuerpo, recorriendo la comisura de sus labios y excitando sus pechos, el fugaz beso en los labios la excito y la llevo a desear mas, quería probarlos, que recorrieran su piel centímetro a centímetro, que lamieran cada rincón de su cuerpo y su olor... _Oh! kamy_, su exquisito aroma varonil la hacía desearlo más, oler el perfume de su cabello mientras el besaba su abdomen llegando incluso a lugares mas íntimos... eso la hacía volverse loca, perder el control y desear que el uchiha la follara al instante

¿Hasta donde puede una persona enloquecerte?...

Debería ser imposible excitarse de esta manera, tan solo con el roce de la piel, o con el simple olor de la persona... este uchiha tenía algo que la enloquecía, algo que sacaba a relucir sus más bajos y libidinosos instintos

Gemidos, sexo, deseo y el auto que compartían con sus novios ¿que tan malo puede ser? si se siente tan rico…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno**** esta vez esta un ****poco**** más ****cortó**** pero me ****falta**** tiempo y quería darles una probadita de lo que seguía jeje les prometo el próximo mas largo **

**NOTA:**_** SOLEDAD COMPARTIDA  
he estado ocupada **__**espero**__** me tengan paciencia jeje tardare un poco más en subir continuación de este fic, pero no se preocupen lo continuare (espero sigan este fanfic también)**_

**BESOS :-*  
Esperen con ansias la conti **


End file.
